


Where is Love?

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [56]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Family, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance, moms, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Kuzumi confronts her mothers about love and how she can find it.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Where is Love?

Kuzumi watched her moms through a crack between their open bedroom door and the wall. The palace was laid out as such that she could hide in the hallway and see their bed clearly without them seeing her. 

Ty Lee lay curled up inside of Azula’s arms murmuring something to her. Azula was gently stroking her arm and nodding along. 

Ty Lee twirled her fingers absentmindedly into Azula’s night robe. 

She said something and Azula threw her head back and laughed. She bent down and kissed Ty Lee’s forehead, causing the woman in her arms to blush lightly. 

Kuzumi teared up and took a step forward to try to hear what they were saying. 

“I think we have a visitor,” Azula murmured to her wife. 

Ty Lee picked her head up and looked around, knitting her brows in confusion. 

“Where,” she asked. 

Azula turned her head to where she knew her daughter was, even though she couldn’t lay eyes on her. 

“It’s not very nice to spy on people,” Azula said with a smirk. “Especially when you’re supposed to be sleeping. Maybe it’s best to make it so that I really am talking to a wall.”

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee said, smacking her arm. “Come in Zumi,” she called. 

Kuzumi shuffled into the room. 

“Hi baby,” Ty Lee said softly. “What’s up.” 

Azula scanned her and trained on her eyes, which still had tears threatening to spill over.

“Come here,” Azula said.

Kuzumi looked down and shuffled her feet. 

“Come here,” Azula repeated. Ty Lee patted the bed in front of them. 

Their daughter slowly crawled onto the bed and sat looking at them. 

“What’s wrong,” Azula asked, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek. 

“You guys are so cute,” Kuzumi whispered. 

Azula snorted. 

“Not a lot of kids would say that about their parents,” she said. 

“It’s true,” Kuzumi insisted. “You like each other a lot and you sleep in the same room and you hug and hold hands and…” she trailed off. 

“Of course we do,” Ty Lee said, sounding confused. “We love each other.”

“At school all of the girls always talk about how their moms and dads hate each other. They yell at each other and they don’t eat together and they have separate beds,” she said. 

“Sucks for them,” Azula said, earning herself another smack from Ty Lee. 

“Sometimes kids don’t really understand adult relationships. When they get older they will realize that their parents all love each other. It’s just hard to be with a person for so long,” Ty Lee explained, rubbing her daughter’s shoulder. 

“Way to be direct,” Azula smirked, causing her daughter to laugh. 

“Be serious ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “It’s important to understand that every relationship takes work. Not just romantic ones, but friendships and your connection with your family as well. You only get out what you put in.”

“I told my friends that I’ve seen you guys kiss and they were shocked,” Kuzumi said. 

“I’m still confused on why we’re hearing this story in the middle of the night,” Azula said. “What’s the bottom line here?”

“What if I never find love,” Kuzumi whispered. “Or what if I do but it’s just yelling and being mean to each other and having a kid but being unable to spend a single moment in the same room as my spouse.”

Tears spilled out of her eyes and down her face.

“Aw,” Ty Lee said, opening her arms. “Come here.”

Kuzumi scooched forward until she was enveloped in her moms’ embrace. She also felt her mother’s hand come up and rub her back. 

“Of course you will find love,” Azula said. “Even the most clueless people find love.”

“Like your mother,” Ty Lee said, jokingly. “She didn’t know it was love even when it hit her in the face.”

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Or when it paralyzed her in the middle of a prison standoff,” Azula said. 

“Get over it,” Ty Lee said. “It’s been almost 20 years.” 

“Whatever,” Azula said, but she leaned her forehead against her wife’s, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Maybe you knocked some sense into me.”

“I know I did,” Ty Lee replied, kissing her back.

“I want love like you guys have love,” Kuzumi announced, sitting up. 

“You’ll find it,” Ty Lee reassured her. “You’re only seven years old.”

“You found love before seven years old,” Kuzumi said. 

“We met each other before seven years old,” Azula said. “We didn’t fall in love until later.”

Ty Lee nodded in agreement. 

Kuzumi looked down.

“Are you ready to go to sleep now sweetie,” Ty Lee asked.

Kuzumi flicked her eyes between her moms before nodding slowly. 

“No you aren’t,” Azula said. 

“What?” Ty Lee asked. 

“You didn’t come here to comment on our love,” she said. 

“How do you know,” Kuzumi said, in wonder at her mom's ability to read her.

“I know you,” Azula said. “Also, you have Ty’s mannerisms,” she added. “And I know her really well.”

Ty Lee smiled at Azula softly and Azula brought her hand up to scratch the base of Ty Lee’s skull in the way that she found really soothing. 

“So what’s really up,” Azula questioned her daughter. 

“I can’t name anyone else who has parents that love each other like you do,” Kuzumi started. “I also don’t know anyone else with two moms.”

“You think that cute, touchy love is only reserved for couples with two women?” Azula asked. “That’s a fun take on it.”

“Well I know you said that everyone can find love but…” she trailed off. “Like Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai. They supposedly love each other very much but they don’t cuddle or kiss in public.”

Azula snorted. 

“Mai wouldn’t do that even if she was with a woman. That’s not about sexual orientation, it's about personality,” Azula said. 

“Your personality isn’t like that though,” Kuzumi said, turning to her mother. “Everyone at school says you’re ruthless and calculating, even the history textbook. We learned that you orchestrated a coup of Ba Sing Se and made grown men cry.”

Azula bit her lip and looked at Ty Lee. 

“I’m about to tell you a big secret,” Ty Lee said, running her hand through her daughter’s hair. 

“What is it?”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even your teacher or your friends,” Ty Lee warned. 

Kuzumi nodded. 

“Your mother,” Ty Lee whispered. “Has gone soft!”

Now Ty Lee received a swat. 

“I have not gone soft,” Azula said through gritted teeth. 

“It’s not a bad thing, love,” Ty Lee said, batting her eyes. 

Azula chuckled and kissed her.

“Maybe I’ve just gone soft for you,” Azula acquiesced. 

“So cute!” Kuzumi exclaimed. 

“It has nothing to do with the gender of your partner and everything to do with the combination of your personalities,” Azula said. 

“Promise?” Kuzumi asked quietly. 

“I promise,” Azula said with a smile. 

“You’re a little bit too young to be concerned about love, though,” Ty Lee said. 

“I was just scared,” Kuzumi said. 

“Scared not to find love?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Scared because I don’t have crushes on girls, just boys so far,” she whispered. 

“Well then you’re going to find a wonderful boy and he’s going to hold your hand and kiss you and cuddle with you,” Ty Lee said, hugging her daughter tightly. 

“Not until you’re at least 18 though,” Azula said. “Or Uncle Zuko will put said boy in prison.”

Kuzumi and Ty Lee laughed. 

“I think it’s bedtime now,” Azula said. 

“Can I sleep here,” Kuzumi asked, batting her eyes just like Ty Lee did. “Pretty please.”

“No,” Azula said firmly. “You’re a big girl. Big enough to worry about love and big enough to sleep in your own room down the hall.”

“Aw ‘Zula come on, it’s a big bed,” Ty Lee said, pouting and pulling Kuzumi close to her. 

“Ty, who’s side are you on,” Azula asked, exasperated. 

“The side of love,” she exclaimed with a big smile. Kuzumi mirrored her smile and clutched her mom. 

Azula gave her daughter a pointed look that seemed to say “You’re not going to win this.”

Kuzumi shot a look back that challenged her. 

She had gotten very good at manipulating her mothers. After learning from a very early age that crying and screaming just made Azula mad and Ty Lee distressed, Kuzumi played to her strong point: how cute her parents found her.

Azula was very impressed at her daughter’s skills but she could still one up her. She leaned in and whispered in Ty Lee’s ear, at a volume she knew the small girl wouldn’t pick up. 

“Speaking on the topic of the side of love, I’d _love_ to make love to you but that can’t be accomplished with a child between us. We can even do that thing you like…” she said. 

Ty Lee blushed and her eyes went wide and hooded with lust.

“Bed time,” Ty Lee said, taking Kuzumi’s hand and getting out of bed. 

“How did you do that,” she asked, looking at her smug mother who was crossing her arms. “I thought I won!”

“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Azula said with a smirk. 

“What are they,” Kuzumi said as Ty Lee tugged her out of the room.

“One day you’ll learn,” Azula called after her as Ty Lee finally took her away.

Ty Lee rushed back very quickly, closed the door firmly and launched herself at Azula. The princess laughed and flipped her wife over so that she was on top. 

She bent down and trailed kisses along her neck, causing Ty Lee to moan contentedly. 

“Are we not going to talk about how our daughter just came out as straight,” Azula asked, pulling away. 

Ty Lee giggled and ran her hands along the inside of Azula’s robe pulling it off. 

“What I took away was that she found us cute,” she said, dragging her finger tips back up Azula’s front. 

“We’re exemplary moms,” Azula said, leaning back down and kissing Ty Lee, who wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and pulled her closer to her. 

“Indeed,” she said, between kisses. “Should we have another one?”

Azula snorted. 

“I’ll pass on that,” she said.

Ty Lee shrugged. 

“Worth an ask.”


End file.
